bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Show Me
|} Show Me - вторая по счету песня из альбома Elevate. Это самая короткая песня в альбоме. Keke Palmer записала кавер на эту песню, и это первый раз, когда на песню BTR был сделан кавер. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300px|Святые бедра Шмидта не лгут!thumb|left|300px|Студийная запись Слова Guys like me, Like girls like youthumb|250pxthumb|250px And girls like you Like guys like me (You know) I blaze the night In harbor lights You dressin' light It's fittin' right I hear the waves I see you wave I'm stayin' but You say "no way" The track begins, You pull me in I touch your skin You're tremblin' It's in your eyes You're here to win So let the game, game begin I I I I Wanna see you, you, you, you Telling me That, that That you got what I need, Do pretty girl, don't speak Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me Oh when I'm lonely Full o' stormy weather Can you make it better? I heard what you told me So-o oh show me Know what you want My number for Ain't talked enough, Let's talk some more You kinda cute Don't hit the mute, Just aim and shoot Or get the boot I I I I Wanna see you, you, you, you Telling me That, that That you got what I need, Do pretty girl, don't speak (Don't speak) Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me Oh when I'm lonely Full o' stormy weather Can you make it better I heard what you told me So-o oh show me Guys like me Like girls like you And girls like you (you) Like guys like me (me) Guys like me Like girls like you And girls like you Like guys like me Baby show me By the way you hold me, Way that you control me Speed me up or slow me Oh when I'm lonely Full of stormy weather Can you make it better I heard what you told me So-o oh show me Guys like me (oh yeah) Like girls like you (full of stormy weather) And girls like you (whoa) Like guys like me Oh when I'm lonely (guys like me) Full of stormy weather (like girls like you) Can you make it better (and girls like you) I heard what you told me (like guys like me) So, oh oh show me La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La, la, la la la la La laaaaaa Перевод Таким парням, как я, нравятся такие девчонки, как ты. Таким девчонкам, как ты, нравятся такие парни, как я. Я зажигаю ночь в огнях гавани, Я одет легко, в самый раз. Я слышу волны, я вижу твою волну Хочу остаться, но ты говоришь, что у меня нет выбора. Песня начинается, ты тянешь меня на танцпол. Прикасаюсь к твоей коже, а ты дрожишь. Я вижу в твоих глазах, Что ты пришла победить, так давай начнем эту игру Я хочу, чтобы ты мне показала, что мне нужно, Ведь хорошие девочки этого не произносят Детка, покажи мне, как я тебе нужен, Ты ведь контролируешь меня, Замедляя и учащая. Когда мне одиноко, когда во мне бушует шторм, ты можешь его успокоить. Я слышал, что ты говорила, так покажи мне. Так тебе нужен мой номер телефона? Мы достаточно наговорились, но давай поговорим еще, Ведь ты такая милая. Просто прицелься, выстрели И можешь забирать добычу. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне показала, что мне нужно, Ведь хорошие девочки этого не произносят Детка, покажи мне, как я тебе нужен, Ты ведь контролируешь меня, Замедляя и учащая. Когда мне одиноко, когда во мне бушует шторм, ты можешь его успокоить. Я слышал, что ты говорила, так покажи мне. Таким парням, как я, нравятся такие девчонки, как ты. Таким девчонкам, как ты, нравятся такие парни, как я. Детка, покажи мне, как я тебе нужен, Ты ведь контролируешь меня, Замедляя и учащая. Когда мне одиноко, когда во мне бушует шторм, ты можешь его успокоить. Я слышал, что ты говорила, так покажи мне.